The Real World
Summary Real Life/The Real World/Reality. It is where we all live. Real Life is the conjectured state of things as they actually exist, rather than as they may appear or might be imagined. In a wider definition, reality includes everything that is and has been, whether or not it is observable or comprehensible. A still broader definition includes everything that has existed, exists, or will exist. One of the advantages in real life versus battles could be said to be clarity, due to the unambiguity of something as real as the world that all of us actually live in. The main way to debate real life would be to link to studies or factual data. This page links to profiles on various things in real life that might crop up, such as lions, tigers, bears, and helicopter-mounted miniguns. Power of the Verse The Real World varies widely in destructiveness, although on average the real world (In particular, life on Earth) tends to not be very strong. Current Earth life is generally capable of Below Average to Wall level Attack Potency, however stronger animals like Dinosaurs existed in the past, and with technology humans, although with weaponry mostly in the Tier 9 and 8 range, can achieve far greater levels of power, reaching up to City level destruction with individual nukes (and much higher with multiple nuclear weapons, up to gigaton range with all of them). The real world's high-end feats tend to stem from asteroid impacts, stellar explosions and other natural phenomena. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Ryukama * Hop * Kkapoios * Derpurple * The Living Tribunal1 * Megamangohan * TheLuffyPlayer * Drellix * Kaiser Kōnt * Not Jim Sterling * Darkanine * Alexcar3000 * ArbitraryNumbers * Starkiller215 * Colonel Krukov * Kaltias * ZeedMillenniummon89 * MeleeniumRXJ * Skalt711 * Megaquake2012 * CrimsonStarFallen * PlzHalpMi * Larry.z.eata Opponents * Matthew Schroeder * TeenAngel101 * Thebluedash * Saikou The Lewd King * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * OishiLover75 * RexdeDino * Kirbyelmejor * ZacharyGrossman273 * Ultima Reality * Monarch Laciel * SolidEye234 Neutral * ConsumingFire * CrossverseCrisis * Yomi Schwarz * Lina Shields * Kowt * ExerciseDancefloors * Elione-chan * DanFlsamual21 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Fegelarse * Antvasima Weapons Melee Weapons Clubs *Baseball Bat *Sledgehammer Swords *European Longsword *Katana *Machete Others *Brass Knuckles *Fire axe *Sai Guns and Cannons *16”/50 caliber Mark 7 Naval Gun *3”/50 caliber Mark 22 Naval Gun *5”/38 caliber Mark 12 Naval Gun *6”/47 caliber Mark 16 Naval Gun *8”/55 caliber Mark 15 Naval Gun *AK-47 *AMT AutoMag II *AMT Baby AutoMag *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare *Barrett M82 *Beretta M9 *Bofors 40mm Autocannon *Browning M2 Heavy Machine Gun *Colt Paterson *Elephant Gun *FN Five-seveN *GAU-8 Avenger Rotary Cannon *Glock Pistol *IMI Desert Eagle *M1 Garand *M16 *Colt M1911 *M61 Vulcan Rotary Cannon *Mossberg 500 *Oerlikon 20mm/70 Autocannon *Rheinmetall 120mm Tank Cannon *Ruger 10/22 *Smith & Wesson Model 500 *Trejo Pistol *Walther PPK *Winchester Rifle Other ranged weapons *AT4 Rocket Launcher *CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon *Cruise Missile *Flamethrower *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *MK3 Grenade *SMAW *Trebuchet Bombs and Nukes *Castle Bravo Bomb *Fat Man *Father of All Bombs *Ivy Mike Bomb *Little Boy *MOAB *RDS-1 (Joe-1) Bomb *Smiling Buddha Bomb *The World's Nuclear Weapon Stockpile / Arsenal *Tsar Bomba *W54 Nuclear Warhead Vehicles Aircraft *A-10 Thunderbolt II *AC-130 *AH-64 Apache *B-1 Lancer *B-17 Flying Fortress *B-29 Superfortress *B-2 Spirit *B-52 Stratofortress *Drone *F-15 Eagle *F/A-18 Hornet *F-117 Nighthawk *F-22 Raptor *F-86 Sabre *Me 262 Schwalbe *Mi-24 *P-47 Thunderbolt *P-51 Mustang *Po-2 *Spitfire *Tu-95 Land Vehicle *M1 Abrams *Panzer VI Tiger Watercraft *Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser *Cleveland-class Light Cruiser *Fletcher-class Destroyer *Iowa-class Battleship Organisms |-|Extinct= Paleozoic Era (541 - 251.902 million years ago): *Anomalocaris *Dunkleosteus Mesozoic Era (251.902 - 66 million years ago): *Dilophosaurus *Apatosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Stegosaurus *Pliosaurus *Iguanodon *Utahraptor *Acrocanthosaurus *Sarcosuchus *Spinosaurus *Patagotitan *Giganotosaurus *Pteranodon *Troodon *Velociraptor *Carnotaurus *Mosasaurus *Ankylosaurus *Ornithomimus *Pachycephalosaurus *Quetzalcoatlus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Cenozoic Era (66 - 0 million years ago): *Titanoboa *Paraceratherium *Megalodon *Amphicyon *Livyatan *Gigantopithecus *Dinofelis *Dinopithecus *Smilodon *Woolly Mammoth *Haast's eagle :Ancient hominins: :*Australopithecus :*Homo erectus :*Homo neanderthalensis :*Homo floresiensis :*Cro-Magnon |-|Extant= Animals: :Fish: :*Bull Shark :*Great White Shark :Reptiles: :*Komodo Dragon :*Saltwater Crocodile :Birds: :*Chicken :*Crow :*Peregrine Falcon :*Ostrich :Mammals: :*Domestic Cat :*Honey Badger :*Coyote :*Olive Baboon :*American Pitbull :*Chimpanzee :*Gray Wolf :*Orangutan :*Cheetah :*Leopard *Tiger :*Cougar :*Jaguar :*Gorilla :*Lion :*Grizzly Bear :*Walrus :*African Buffalo :*Hippopotamus :*White Rhinoceros :*Elephant :*Orca :*Blue Whale :Invertebrates: :*Water Bear :*Housefly :*Mosquito :*Bee :*Jumping Spider :*Pistol Shrimp Plants: *Venus Flytrap Bacteria: *Candidatus Carsonella ruddii Composite Profiles *Composite Human Other Viruses: *Bacteriophage Natural Phenomena/Impacts/Explosions/Other Events *Chicxulub Impact event *GRB 080916C *Halifax Explosion *Island Park Caldera super-eruption *Krakatoa Eruption *Meteor Crater Impact *Mount Tambora Eruption *Mount St Helens eruption *Mount Vesuvius Eruption *Theia Impact *Tunguska Event *Toba Catastrophe *Tornado Category:Real World Category:Verses